


Johnlock Art

by nerdyandiknowit



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Art, Ballet Dancer Sherlock, Bondage, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Cigarettes, Community: wholockians, Crossover, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fanart, Fawnlock, Fluff, Gen, Johnlock Fluff, Johnlock art, Kidlock, Kissing, Light BDSM, London, M/M, NSFW Art, Sherlock in Love, Sketches, Snow, Top John, Wholock, Wind - Freeform, Wing!lock, Winged Sherlock, Winter, Winter nights, ballet!lock, doctor who - Freeform, eleventh doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyandiknowit/pseuds/nerdyandiknowit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have recently started to do some Johnlock sketching, so I thought I'd share :)  Let know me what y'all think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 


	2. Chapter 2

 


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... I have no clue why this is sideways.....


	6. Chapter 6

 

 


	7. Kid!Lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid!lock

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ok so it has been forever since I have posted anything :( But school is out now, so hopefully I will be more on top of things! Here are three new sketches I have done, let me know what you think!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way for any of you guys who read my fics (yes, I write Johnlock fanfic too-go check it out if you want!) I have not abandoned writing, it is just taking me a lot longer than I expected to finish the fic I'm currently working on :/ It will be done though!


	9. Kid!Lock II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid!lock Part II

 


	10. Sub!Lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This pic has a BDSM theme to it. It's not graphic, but the undertone is there. I just want to let you all know! 
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys!
> 
> So this sketch is a little different from my past ones. I completely came up with this idea on my own and sketched it. Many times I will look for inspiration from other wonderful Johnlock fan art and then make it my own, but this time it was solely from brain. 
> 
> So what do you think? 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated-they make my day :)

 


	11. Fawlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've recently been exploring Fawnlock on Tumblr and thought it was just adorable! Here's my contribution :)

 


	12. Ballet!Lock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> So its been like what...1,000,000 years since I last posted anything? But fear not I am not dead, just busy with school and family and whatnot. I have been reading a lot of ballet!lock lately and was inspired to draw this. Let me know what you think! :)

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Slight BDSM/Bondage theme
> 
> Hi Guys!
> 
> Here a new sketch I did tonight! Its one of the more explicit ones I have done :0 Let me know what you think!!

                 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 


	15. Chapter 15




	16. London Nights




	17. Chapter 17

 


	18. Sleepy Snuggles

 


	19. Wing!Lock

 


	20. WhoLock




	21. Chapter 21




End file.
